


stormy kisses

by letsforgetaboutheather



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Room, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsforgetaboutheather/pseuds/letsforgetaboutheather
Summary: #jjpoperainkiss
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	stormy kisses

JJ flopped down onto his bed, which was shared with Pope. Two beds on opposite sides of the room, a nightstand in between them. Photos of the blond and Pope from when they were 10 and they’d first become friends to now, closer than ever, littered the walls. Ones from Pope’s 11th birthday party, an arcade, eating McDonald’s, and more. It was now September, still warm enough to surf, but the rain had overtaken the Outer Banks this last week, and it had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. 

School had gotten out an hour ago, JJ ignoring his homework and Pope not budging when he was asked if he wanted to do anything until he had finished his. “I have science left and I’m done. Just wait 20 minutes, okay, J?” JJ nodded like an eager puppy and crashed onto the couch and grabbed the remote, mindlessly searching for something half-interesting to watch. His eyelids started to feel heavy before he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

“Wanna go surf? I know it’s raining but that’s never stopped you before,” Pope chuckled a bit at his own joke, “Or do you wanna stay here and nap?” JJ jumped up and ran to his room, not even bothering to answer the question, which Pope had taken as a yes and laughed to himself. He sat down where JJ was once sitting. 

He loved the way JJ still acted like a child sometimes. How he would crawl into Pope's bed when the thunder got too loud or how he would pull him into a tight hug when he passed a test that Pope had helped him study for. The small things like that made Pope’s heart flutter. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he felt warm all over. He hated that he kept these feelings from JJ a secret. He hated keeping anything from JJ. But he didn’t know how JJ would react if he confessed his ongoing love for him. 

JJ appeared in his wetsuit, hair ruffled from changing. “What are you doing? Go get changed!” he scolded, gesturing with his hand. “Okay, okay! Normally I’m the one to yell at you to hurry up,” he noted before scurrying off to their room. JJ shook his head, a dorky smile spreading on his lips.

Rain poured and poured, but it wasn’t a storm, just rain. Wet sand stuck to the bottoms of the boys’ feet as they ran to the water, laying on their stomachs and paddling out until they reached a wave. They surfed for about half an hour until JJ called it quits, claiming he was hungry. Pope shrugged and said he could go for a bite at The Wreck. 

“Why haven’t you talked to Kie recently?” JJ asked as they walked back to the car. “Dunno. I mean, we kissed once. Don’t mean a thing,” Pope admitted. “Oh, yeah, I guess. Thought you really liked her, though?” He laughed and shook his head, “No. I don’t know why we kissed. Honest. Just the spur of the moment, I guess. But we really hadn’t talked since it happened. School started. You moved in. Shit happens, I guess.” “Yeah, I guess.” Pope looked up at JJ and stopped walking. “Why do you ask? Do you like her or something?” His brows furrowed, “No! Never!” Pope blinked. “Sorry. I promise I don’t. I was just wondering. That’s all.” 

Strong hands grasped onto JJ’s shoulder’s, preventing him from walking. “I know when something’s bothering you. I just know it. We’ve been best friends for like, what? 7 years? I know you better than anyone. I hold onto you when you’re scared, cheer you up when you’re sad, and am there for you every time you need me. And I’ve never been unsuccessful in not making you feel better. JJ Maybank, tell me what’s wrong.” Tears welled up in his eyes. He’d never heard Pope be so vulnerable. 

“It’s nothing,” he lied. 

“It’s not nothing!” Pope snapped. “It’s not fucking nothing. It’s never nothing. I just gave a whole speech about how I know when something’s wrong and you push me away? If it’s that big of a deal, then why are you crying? I would never leave you, JJ! But you’re acting like I’m stupid, and that pisses me the hell off.” 

JJ sniffled.

“I just,” he gulped, “I secret and it’s tearing me up and the person is so fucking oblivious and it kills me they don’t realise I like them.” Pope laughed sarcastically. “Who is it? Sarah? Kie? You lied to me about a crush?” “It’s not just a crush, Pope. I-I think I’m in love. Not like you know how that feels, but it hurts more than anything in the world. Hell, it’s making me go insane. I can’t even sleep,” he rambled on. “Who is this uber-important person that’s causing you insanity and insomnia, huh? Is it Kie and you just lied to me? Sarah? Some touron? Who is it, JJ?” “You, okay?! It’s fucking you. I’m in love with you.” 

The rain continued to patter on the wooden dock below them, but neither of the boys spoke. 

“JJ,” Pope started reaching down to hold his hands, but he pulled away. “I know. You hate me or something. You’re disgusted. I’ve already replayed this conversation in my head a million times.”   
“No. That’s not what I was gonna say. Not at all.” Blue eyes met brown ones. 

Pope stepped closer. 

“I love you, too. God, I’ve loved you for so long. Every time you even looked at me, I wanted to kiss you. Every hug, every cuddle, every touch felt so special and surreal.” 

And with no warning, in the middle of his rambles, JJ kissed him, hands firmly grasping the sides of his face, slippery from the rain. 

Pope melted into the kiss almost immediately, hands grabbing JJ’s hips to bring him closer. It was messy and uncoordinated, but it didn’t matter because they were kissing. Oh my god, they were kissing. Hands roamed mindlessly, through wet waves of blond and thick curls of black. Pulling apart for air, they were panting. Their cheeks flushed and smiles wide, they kissed once more. Almost identically as the previous one. Long and hard and with no plan. 

‘Jesus fucking christ!” JJ exclaimed. “Only took you seven years.” “Shut up.” They laughed. “Still wanna grab food?” JJ raised his eyebrows, “Of course.” 

Only after a fight, a love confession, and two long, passionate kisses did they make it to the car, where they dried off and drove to The Wreck, where they were greeted by Kie and a hot meal. They chatted and laughed and ate and paid and then headed home. 

Though it was a day full of emotion, without that fight, without that trip to the beach, they wouldn’t be romantically cuddling watching a movie with JJ passed out in Pope’s arms. And with a simple peck to his head, he went to sleep himself. 

When the Heyward parents arrived home to see their boy cuddling with his best friend who they had taken in from his abusive father, they looked at each other with a knowing smile and waited for the morning to talk to them.


End file.
